Benson Raider
by Boyos
Summary: Pretty much Kurt/OC. Read to find out the story! Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"I have news of a new mutant, living in New York. She has been using her powers tremendously. I would like you to find her. She is currently in a situation of great distress."

"Where is she exactly?" Logan asked, unsure of if he wanted another mutant in the house.

Charles replied, "Well I can't point her out exactly, but she is somewhere just south of New York City."

And they were off. Kurt (with his image inducer), Scott, Logan, Jean, and Kitty. Storm stayed back with the professor.

* * *

A young girl, no older than 16, walked into a pizza parlor. It was obvious she was a mutant. Her gold skin glowed and her fangs glistened. A cartoonish tail swung low behind her.

"Mr. Pocelli? I'm back from work! Where are you? I bought you those donuts you like with my paycheck! Mr. Pocelli?" she yelled with a strong Australian accent, holding the box of donuts she promised.

Unfortunately, all she found was a fat Italian man lying face down on the tiled floor. Shocked, she dropped the box and ran over to the man. As she rolled him over, she realized the reason he was on the floor. Large red gashes in the shape of an 'X' were cut across his chest. The girl burst into tears.

* * *

All the while, the x-men were looking for her, splitting up across the city, trying to look inconspicuous. Logan, crossing the door of a pizza parlor, heard sobbing. He looked back to see the young woman holding the arm of a seemingly dead man. He stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

Upon seeing his shadow, she looked up. "You did this." She lunged for Logan, knocking him down. Logan silently called for the rest of the X-Men."Why?" she asked, standing over the now crouching Wolverine.

"I didn't, I swear." He unsheathed his claws. She now saw he was a mutant.

"No, you didn't." She slowly walked to the phone, called 911, and left the phone hanging there. Still in tears, she grabbed her trenchcoat, and started to walk out the door. The X-Men were just arriving. Logan grabbed her arm, but before he could speak, she did.

"You guys better get out of here, or else the anti-mutant cops of this town are going to see you, and a dead body. She yanked her arm away and ran. Logan, growing aggravated, sprinted after her. The rest followed.

* * *

Likey? My first X-men fic so please no flames. I know I didn't explain anything, not even her name, but I'll get that in the next chappie.


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman, now running through the forest was still being chased by the X-Men. Running as fast as her powers would let her, she tripped. She had her foot caught in a tree root. She flipped over on her back just to see the team catch up with her. She tried to stand back up, but found that her ankle was sprained.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, now very frightened of the group that stood before her.

"We want to help you," Jean said sweetly.

"Bullshit," was the rough response she gave Jean. "Like anyone could help me. Just go away, I'm fine."

"Here us out," Jean said, more firmly. "We are from Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. We are part of the X-men. We recruit other mutants to help us defeat Magneto."

_Xavier? Where have I heard that before? _"Magwhatta?"

"Magneto, he wants mutants to rule the world. Be the upper class of society. Now, what's your name?"

"My name is Benson Raider."

"What the hell kind of a name is that? Now are you coming with us or what?" Logan was getting tired of this.

"Ya got food over there?"

"Well of course, we—"

"I'll go."

"Great. Let's get you in the X-Jet."

"Wait—I can't stand. I sprained my ankle." Benson asked, knowing her ankles were very prone to getting hurt.

Logan gruffly walked over, picked up Benson and threw her over his shoulder. "Ugh, what the hell?"

"That's what you get for jumpin' me, Sparky."

"Sparky? Anyway can't someone else carry me? I'm afraid you're gonna fart."

"I've got her, Logan," Kurt said, holding his arms out. Logan flipped her over so that now she was being carried bridal style by Kurt.

"Hello, fraulein."

"Ugh…hi."

Slowly Benson fell into an unconscious state. When she woke up again, she was in the blackbird, where she got time to think over everything that happened just minutes earlier. Mr. Pocelli, the poor pizza man who had taken care of her when no one else will, is now dead. He no longer has a pulse. Just another person who's life had been ruined by no one other than herself. She groaned.

"Hey kid, you alive back there?" Logan called.

"No…" Benson started crying.

"Hey Benson, vhat happened? Vhy are you crying?" Kurt asked, a truly concerned tone in his voice.

"Big guy over there should know. The man who was taking care of me for a month was killed."

"And why did you accuse me? I just stood there!" Logan was thoroughly pissed off.

"See that x on your jacket. The exact same kind was chopped against his chest. Thought you were part of some anti-mutant group who was trying to kill me. There have been before. But when I saw you were a mutant yourself, I was proved wrong. Sorry."

"How did you survive there? I mean not many people would deal with a mutant, much less one that looks the part."

"I just wore my trench coat and hat and hoped no one would notice the tail."

When they arrived, Charles and Storm were waiting for them. Kurt and Benson were the first to step off the jet, Benson leaning on Kurt as a crutch while hopping on her good foot.

"Good to see you got back safely. Well, almost. What happened?" Charles said.

"What does it look like? I sprained my effing ankle. ?" Raider was upset.

"Well, at least would you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Fine. But I'm warning ya, it's not a story for telling."

With that, they walked into the mansion and sat down on some couches in the living room. Benson took a drink from her water bottle, and started talking.

"So, I don't know where to start."

Charles suggested, "How about what are your powers?"

"I can control energy particles in the air. I can also read minds, and obviously my physical appearance."

"And your background? Where were you born?"

"I was born on a side of a freeway in Sydney, Australia. My parents started driving too late to get me to the hospital. When my mother saw me, she…she declared I was the devil's child, my father the devil in human form. She literally…spat on me, got in the car, and left me and my father alone. My dad didn't know what to do, so he picked me up, and started walking to whatever place he can get me. Funny, usually it's the father that ditches, but it was my mom who was the douche bag."

"Where did your father go?" asked a curious Scott Summers.

"My dad walked into a small town he's never been to before. We settled down there, and lived in a small apartment until I was 10 years old. Then, the worst possible thing happened. A group of gang members, religious apparently, how ironic, broke into my home. I was in my bedroom upstairs, Dad was in the living room. I heard new voices, so I ran to the top of the stairs. I saw the men holding guns up to my father's head. They asked him where the devil was, I assumed it was me, my father said I went out to get some groceries. They started to leave, but not before shooting my father in the shoulder. I called 911."

"My father wasn't dead, but he was pretty fucked up. He was in a coma for three months, during which I stayed in the hospital. The day he awoke was the best day of my life. But it turns out, our insurance couldn't pay for any of the injuries. It was a crummy hospital, so they locked my father in the room, and told him he couldn't get out until they were paid. Meanwhile, the staff tried to put me in an adoption center. I refused, and ran away. I was homeless for years. After a while, I got used to it. I got a job, and read teacher's minds so I could learn. I wasn't making enough money to get my dad out of the hospital. Hell, I didn't even know if he was still alive in there until a few months ago."

"Harsh," was all Scott could reply.

"You think? Anyway when I figured out he was still locked up in there, I bought a plane ticket to America. 'The land of dreams.' Or so I thought. Turns out, people hate me more here than they ever did in Australia."

"Thank you for sharing with us. Here, we are one big family."

_Family…_ "I can't stay."

"What? Why not?" Logan was confused. They were completely kind to her here, why would she want to go?

"Anyone I've ever been attached to, like Mr. Pocelli, Scratchy, you saw him, have died because of wrong ties that I've made. I'm still stuck with some idiots who are ready to kill for no reason. I can't put anyone into that."

"Like, who have you made ties to?" Kitty asked.

"Like them," Reyna said worryingly, while looking out a window to three people walking towards the mansion.

* * *

CLIFFY! I'm evil. Well I'll get into the Kurt/OC thing soon, I'm just trying to set up the story. Constructive criticism please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Like, Them."

Without saying a word, Benson stood up, walked to the door opened it, walked out, and closed it. The others followed. Reopening the door, the X-Men saw two gruff men and a slender woman.

"What do you people want from me?" asked a frustrated Benson.

"We don't want anything from you. We want you…dead," replied one of them, slowly pulling out a gun. Benson simply kicked it out of his hands.

"Listen, let's do this somewhere else. This isn't the time or the place." Benson was doing anything to get these people away from the mansion.

"Is there anything you want to hide from us here, Raider?" The man peered around her, looking into the eyes of the mutants. He saw Kurt. "Ah, more mutants. You filthy things, always grouping together." And with that, Benson punched him in the face, hard.

A battle had begun. The two who hadn't been talking two her grabbed Benson's arm, trying to hold her in place. The man smacked her across the face. She responded with a high kick to the groin.

Logan took a step forward. "Logan, stop. Let's see if she can handle this first. Give her a minute."

"Chuck, I –"

"No Logan, stay."

The fight rambled on for a while as Benson tried to keep the three from passing her. Still, she was getting tired. She limply fell, and the group ran past. Benson used all her strength to lift her head, and fire an energy bolt from her eyes. All three were hit. They fell to the ground, but quickly got back up to attack the assailant.

"_Now _can I go, Charles?" Logan was frustrated, again.

"Yes, quickly."

Logan sprinted for Benson followed by the rest of the X-Men. The three men were crowding Benson, lying on the ground. She could see the men leaning over her, but she couldn't do a thing to stop it. Suddenly, there was one less. And another one was gone, replaced by three-fingered hands helping her up. The last man was thrown away as Kurt once again carried her into the mansion. He set her down, and ran back out. Benson was exhausted. She groaned in pain.

"Relax, the others are taking care of the intruders," came Charles' coaxing voice.

"No, they shouldn't, it's my fight. They shouldn't be battling for me."

"But they are, and they are doing fine. Looks like your enemies are giving up."

Benson groaned again. But this time, in embarrassment.

Logan, Kurt, and the others were coming back in.

"They're gone. Now Benson, what were you saying about you getting people hurt? Looks like we actually saved you back there. You're welcome."

"Ugh. Thanks," Benson said sarcastically.

"So Benson, are you going to stay?" Jean said before Logan could get another word out.

"I-I think it…might be…s-safer…for me here. So I'll stay."

"Yay!" Kitty squealed.

"No screaming please," Benson said, standing back up.

"It's getting late, you should get to bed. Seems to me you need some rest," Charles said.

"Mmk, where am I staying?"

"Well, we don't have any rooms open, so the only way you could stay is if you share a room with Kurt."

"Thank you. I really am tired."

"Then we should get you to your room. Kurt, please show her there."

"Okay Professor."

Kurt took a hold of Benson's arm and teleported her to his room. Benson didn't feel anything, and didn't notice anything due to her tiredness and the fact that she hadn't opened her eyes.

"So…vat's mine is yours…I guess. Zere's your bed."

"Bed? Like an actual bed, bed?" Benson was shocked and snapped her head up.

"Vhat other kind of bed is zere?"

Benson walked over to where Kurt pointed and plopped down. "I haven't slept on a real bed in years. Thank you."

"No problem." Benson still stood up and walked over to Kurt. She hugged him around his neck tight, and didn't let go for several minutes. She loved the feel of his fur. Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged tightly back, glad to have someone who looked the same in the house. Their tails entwined.

The morning after was awkward for Benson. She couldn't wrap her mind around her back not cracking in the morning, or actually having clean, hot water to take a shower in. When she came out of the shower, she changed right back in to the old, dirty clothes she just slept in. Kurt noticed this.

"Hey Benson, vhy don't you ask Kitty to borrow some clothes? She's about your size."

"Huh…oh, okay. Thanks Kurt."

Benson walked out of the room just to walk back in. "Uh, Kurt? Where is Kitty's room?"

Kurt sighed. He walked over to her grab her arm and teleported her to right in front of Kitty's door. "Here." He teleported back to his room.

Benson knocked on the door. A pale faced teen with dark make-up answered the door. "Kitty?"

"What? Ah'm not Kitty. Mah name is Rogue." _Did Kurt drop me off at the wrong room?_ "Kitty's mah roommate. Ah'll get her for ya." _Oh. _Rogue walked off.

Kitty came from around the corner. "Hey, Benson. What do you need?"

"Kurt just said I might want to borrow some clothes. He said you might be the same size as me."

"Oh sure! I've got some totally cute jeans for you to wear! Let me get 'em for ya. And I just got this really cute top that would look great on you!"

"Uh, I'm more for comfort. Ya have anything…baggy?"

"Oh, no I don't. I bet Jean does! Come on!"

"It's fine, I—"before Benson could speak any more, Kitty grabbed her hand and ran her through the wall into a new room.

"Jean! Can Benson borrow some clothes?"

"Oh, sure," came from the bathroom.

"Here, Benson. Some pants, and a top! Need a jacket? Or shoes?"

"I'll keep the rest of my stuff. But thank you. Thank you Jean!"

"No problem!"

"Let's get down to breakfast." _Finally. Some food in this blasted house._

Benson walked down the stairs to smell bacon and eggs. Pretty much everyone was there except for Jean. They were sitting around the table. _Mmmmmmm._ Benson and Kitty sat down across from Kurt and Storm.

"Here, Sparky. I over-stuffed your plate. Thought you might be a little more hungry than the rest of us."

"Seconds?"

"What?"

"Can I have seconds? A second helping?"

"How did you finish? I just gave you the plate!"

"I-I was…hungry."

"Okay, kid. I'll refill your plate."

The breakfast was pleasant. Most of the adults talked. The teens threw in their two cents every once in a while. Benson stayed quiet, until:

"So Benson, how'd you get your name?" Kitty asked. Benson nearly flew out of her seat. The answer was kind of embarrassing.

"I…uh…it was my father's middle name."

"What's your middle name?" _What is with all these questions?_

"Uh…Jack."

"Isn't that a guy's name?"

"Yep."

"How'd you get that name?"

"It was my dad's first name. He wasn't very creative."

"So he just switched his name around and gave it to you?"

"Pretty much. Different subject?"

"Wait just one more question…How'd you get your last name?"

"My paternal grandfather discovered that some of our ancestors raided king's castles. Somehow he was proud of it, so he legally changed his last name."

"Oh."

After that introduction, most everyone stayed quiet. Fifteen minutes later, Charles said, "So everyone should get ready for school. That includes you Benson. Here is your image inducer."

_High School???_ "I've never been to public school my entire life… can't I just keep reading the teacher's minds for information?"

"I've decided that it would be best for you to live as much a normal child as anyone else. Plus, you can't get your diploma if you only read a teachers mind. Without a diploma, you'll never get a well-funded job."

"Wonderful. And, what's this image inducer?"

"Oh, it's simple, look." Kurt flipped his inducer a couple of times.

"More wonderful. Lemme see." Xavier handed Benson the image inducer. She put it on her wrist, and Kurt turned it on for her. "Ew. Really? I look…normal." Instead of Benson's long red hair, she had blonde locks. She still had her blue eyes, but her fangs were lost and her pigment changed to pale.

"You look great!" Evan exclaimed.

"I don't look like me. This is going to bug the hell out me."

Benson trudged to Scott's car. (He had offered her a ride.) She sat down and didn't take her eyes off the ground. "Benson, why are you so upset? You look great and you'll fit in fine."

"**I** don't look great. The holowatch looks great. And I don't want to fit in! I wanna be me!"

"Why do you want to be so different? I was so happy when I heard that Professor Xavier could make me look normal," Kurt exclaimed.

"I don't believe normal exists."

"Ugh. Great. The battery's knocked out and I'm out of gas."(A/N Just pretend his car is a hybrid.) "Guess we're walking," Scott said.

"Ve're going to be late!"

"Wait. I got it." Benson walked over to the front of the car and flipped up the hood. "Where's the battery?" Scott got out of the car and pointed down to where the car's dead battery was lying. Benson lightly put her hand on the cold metal energizer. There was a glow beneath her fingers, and suddenly the car started up. "You're welcome."

"How'd you do—"

"I just gave it some energy. That's my power. Remember?"

"No, I didn't remember. But thanks. Let's go."

The two got back in the car, and they all got to school, on time.

School was very boring for Benson. After six years of doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, it was hard for her to stay in one room for an hour, much less staying one campus for the most of the day. She was constantly asking to go to the bathroom, or saying she's feeling sick, just to be able to move around freely. When lunch came, Benson was relieved.

"I hate it here!" Benson exclaimed, dropping her books down onto the table. "I can't do anything!"

"You'll get used to it," Jean said, trying to calm the poor girl down. She got up and headed for the bathroom. Not five minutes later, a guy wearing a football jacket came up and sat down beside Benson.

"Hey girl. My name's Duncan Matthews. Yours?" Benson was rolling her eyes.

"My name's Benson."

"That's a weird name." Benson sighed. "Anyway, why don't you ditch these losers and come sit with me and my buddies."

"Okay, uh Duncan, is it? First of all, if you want to hook up with a girl you don't call her friends losers, and you definitely don't make fun of her name. Second, go away douche." Like a kicked puppy, Duncan stood and slowly moved back to his table.

"Alright, it's about time a girl dissed Duncan." Scott high-fived Evan.

"It's about time I get out of this hell hole. See you guys later."

"Benson, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Look, Benson. If you leave now zere is a small chance that the Professor vould kick you out. If you don't accept help, he can't give it to you."

"Fine I'll stay. But I doubt I've learned anything by the end of the day."

The rest of the day went on as usual. Benson was bored, didn't listen, and got in trouble for leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the table every fifteen minutes. As soon as the final bell rang, Benson raced back to the institute, on all fours, how she usually ran. She didn't even bother to tell Scott she wasn't going with them. Benson was the first to arrive back at the institute.

"I am never going back there again. I'd rather starve," she murmured to herself.

"What was that Benson?" a soft African voice came from behind her.

"Oh, nothing Storm. It didn't mean anything."

"You know, you can leave if you want to. We aren't forcing you to stay here."

"I know. I don't want to leave; I'm just not used to a 'normal' life."

"You'll get used to it. Besides, it's not a totally normal life. You are part of the X-Men. You are helping save others and give rights to mutants everywhere. I believe that's far from normal."

"Thanks Storm. I'm not going anywhere. Just hope I've seen the worst of high school today."

Ororo laughed. "Well, there is a Danger Room session in an hour. Try to finish your homework. Kurt will show you where it is."

"Thank you, bye." Benson walked upstairs, feeling a little better than she did before.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour after school, everyone was in the danger room as promised. Mostly the new recruits were going at it, with Logan leading them. Benson helped out a little by pushing the buttons she was told to push and what not. Until Charles asked:

"Benson, why don't you go in the danger room? I want to see the full effect of your energy powers. You can go up against a few robots we've created."

"Okay then." Benson proceeded to sit down and take off her shoes and socks.

"What are you doing Sparky?" Logan asked puzzled.

"T-taking off…my…shoes."

"I can see that. Why"

"Oh, it's just a lot easier for me this way." Benson stood back up. There was a bright flash, and suddenly Benson was completely yellow and glowing, clothes and all. Her eyes were pitch black with no visible pupils, and her hair was gold and flowing straight up.

"What the hell?"

"My most powerful form, get over it."

"Fine, okay, just go, kid." Benson walked over to the door separating the two rooms. The doors slid open.

"And by the way, stop calling me kid!" Benson got on all fours and sprinted into the room. Her tail arched out. She stood back up, and looked around. Nothing was near yet, but she knew it was coming soon.

Benson heard footsteps. Large, mechanical ones. She turned around to see an eight-foot-tall drone ready to attack her. Benson put her hand on the figures 'chest' and absorbed the energy from it. It fell to the ground, and she was left standing there, without even breaking a sweat.

Charles came to her telepathically. _Benson, try to defeat these without your energy powers for now .I realize your powers aren't ones that don't need practicing with drones._

_Uh, okay Charles._

More drones came rushing towards her. She was surrounded. Benson took one by the head and smashed it down onto her knee. It fell to the ground, head dismantled. The next Benson kicked square in the chest. It fell back. She kept fighting these robots with great strength and stamina until she heard;

_That's good for now Benson. I think that's all our budget can handle._

Benson came back into the room. The X-men and the recruits looked at her in awe.

"What? So I'm super strong. It's just when I turn into this."

"That was very good Benson. Students, today's sessions are over. You may do as you please."

"Hey Benson, zat vas awesome! I didn't know you could do zat!"

"It's just when I turn into that form. Like, I can't lift you up now, but I could if I went macho."

"Vell, vhatever, zat was just fun to vatch."

A few hours later everyone was in their rooms going to sleep. "G'nite Kurt."

"Goodnight fraulein."

The next morning Benson came down the stairs for breakfast wearing some cheap, worn-out, giant red headphones, humming the beat of a song.

"Those are almost as big as her ego," Kitty whispered to no one in particular.

Benson twirled the fork she was currently using to eat her scrambled eggs so it pointed straight at Kitty. "Ya say one more thing about me or my headphones, this fork is going straight up that nose. If it hits your brain, it's your own fault." Kitty stared wide-eyed at the utensil, and didn't say another word. Benson proceeded to drop her fork on the table and continue eating the eggs with her fingers.

"Seems to me you still haven't gotten used to normal life. Please, do not threaten our team, Benson," Charles said while rolling into the kitchen.

"I don't believe in normal. Besides, why should I comply with society's orders? It's corrupted mankind for decades. I'm not gonna change for an idiotic system."

"Amen," mumbled an incoherent Logan.

"I understand that there are some problems with how society works, but we are human beings. Just like everyone else, we should comply."

"Human beings that could kick everyone else's ass," Benson said quietly enough so only the few sitting around could hear.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go to school. Come on, Kurt, Benson," Scott said.

"Vhen are you going to stop fighting everyone?" Kurt said in Scott's car during the ride to school.

"When I feel like it. My life, my choices."

"If you keep living your life the way you damn well please, it's going to end up biting you in the ass. And if you hate society so much, why are you at Xavier's Institute?"

"I was hungry. Listen, pretty boy, usually, I hate everyone who passes me, 'cause they hate me first. This is the only place where I don't have to hide every part of my powers in a trench coat. I can live here, not just survive. I may not like the people, but I like the lifestyle of guys not wanting to burn me at the stake at the first sight."

"Let's just get to school," said a now antsy Kurt.

Later in the day was 3rd period, study hall with Kurt, Kitty, and Benson. Kitty had been noticing something strange about Kurt from the day they picked Benson up, and she was finally going to talk to him about it.

"Okay, fuzzy boy, what's going on with you and Benson. You've been gawking at her all period."

"Vhat? N-no, I haven't. Benson's my friend. N-nothing's going on."

"Don't play dumb. I know you have a crush on her. What other reason is there to your stuttering?"

"I just… ugh fine, I kinda like her. I mean she's the first person I've ever met who looks anything like me other than Mystique, and she's unique, beautiful. It's just that… it seems like she hates everyone, everything. I would never be able to talk to her without getting her pissed off."

"Tell me about it," Kitty mumbled. "Well just try to talk to her when she's relaxed. That might do you some good. You know how Rogue was when we first met her."

"I suppose. Thanks Keety. Now I have to actually do the homework I've been putting off."

"Okay, I'll see you later fuzzy."

A few minutes later, Kitty walked over to where Benson was sitting to talk to her. "Hey Benson. Listen, sorry about the headphones comment. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, uh, sorry about the whole threatening to kill you thing. I meant it."

"Okay…um, so, have you met anyone you've really liked here?"

"Like who? What are you plotting?"

"Nothing, I swear. I was just curious. So, will you answer the question?"

"Uh…well, I've noticed one guy. But he is probably creeped out by me or annoyed at me. That's how I am."

"Really? Who?"

"No one you need to know about."

Just then, the bell rang.

"See ya," Benson said before fast-walking to her next class.

During lunch, Benson once again was having trouble looking like a normal girl.

"God..damn…it! How the hell are you able to use these things? For god sakes, I just want to eat my crappy salad."

"It's just a spork. Come on, you could do it."

"Ugh!!! Please?!" Benson looked at Scott with pleading eyes.

Scott turned to look at her. "Fine. Just don't be too messy. Ignoring Scott's comment, Benson grabbed the lettuce with her hands and started scarfing the salad down without caring how fast she was eating.

"Slow down will ya? Like, you're getting dressing all over you're shirt."

"It's been through worse. I can just wash it when we get back."

"How hard is it for you to just, you know, be normal?"

"How many times have I said this? I don't believe in normal. I'm hungry. Let me eat."

"I envy you," Kurt said so softly he thought no one heard.

"Why would you envy me? I have nothing. I'm disgusting and rude to everyone I meet."

"But zat's the zing. You don't care. It doesn't matter to you whether people like you or not."

"You'd be surprised how much I care," Benson said even softer than Kurt, so that no one really did hear. "When is school over?"

"In about three hours," Scott said.

"Why me?"

"Not just you everyone."

"At least you're used to it."

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Until the ride home…

"So, what's wrong with you, Kurt?"

"Pardon me?"

"In every conversation we've had, or any time we've been in the same room, you get so serious. People've told me you were the jokester of the house. What, do you hate me or something?"

"I don't hate you." _Quite the opposite, actually. _"It's just that, well, you're…unique. Special. Not like anyone I've met. You…intimidate me."

"Special like, 'stop eating the paste' special?"

"Special like…special."

"So I'm special. That is so cheesy."

"Is not!" The two started chuckling.

"It totally is! Almost as bad as 'it's not you, it's me.'"

"It's not that bad."

"Wanna bet? Scott, what do you think?"

"I'm staying out of this."

"Joy killer. Anyway, Kurt, I intimidate you? Like, scare the shit out of you?"

"Uh… not exactly. You're just, stronger than me, that's all."

"Well of course I'm stronger than you. That's my power."

"Not that vay, like, emotionally. Personality vise."

"So I'm special, and I have a strong personality. That's even more cheesy."

"Benson, you--."

"We're here." With that, the trio got out of the car from the 70s and into the mansion, just as Storm, Logan, and Prof. X's meeting ended.

_Benson, please see me in my study._

"Hey, I have to meet the Prof in the study…where would that be?"

"Here, I'll show you." Kurt led the way to the professor's office.

"Thanks, bye." Kurt bamfed away.

Benson walked into the room to see Charles at his desk writing on some documents. "Uh…hello?"

"Yes, Benson. Logan, Storm, and I had a talk about you." _Oh, here we go. Benson, leave. _"And we've decided that you should use some of your energy in an after school activity. Maybe a sport."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You want me to play a sport after school? Like social activities?"

"Possibly. If it could get your aggression out."

"Wonderful."

"I asked Jean if she could sign you up for try-outs to get on her soccer team. Don't worry about the supplies, Jean said you could borrow some of her things."

"So, do I have a choice?"

"Technically, yes. But not without leaving this mansion."

"Fine, I'll try out."

"Good, the audition is at 4:00 tomorrow. You may skip danger room sessions this time."

Sulking, Benson moved out of his office. _Great. Soccer. How is soccer even a sport? You can't use your hands. _Benson walked to Jean's room to get her 'supplies.' _Bang, bang, bang, bang._

"Hello? Oh hi Benson. You're here for the soccer gear, right?"

"Yep…"

While Jean was walking further into her room, she said, "So, you'll probably get on the team. Since I'm captain I have a big role on who makes it."

"Thaaanks," Benson said, the sarcasm dripping from her tone. She walked away without another word.

Benson was standing in a line along with other soccer hopefuls on the field the next day.

"So we're going to have a scrimmage. Yellows are Jackson, Fawcett…"

_Blah, blah, blah. I'm already going to make it because of Jean, why do I need to try out?_

"…and Raider. Grays are everyone else."

_Wonderful. Wow I say wonderful a lot. Maybe cause this is just so damn wonderful. Wonderful. Now I'm talking to myself, _Benson was thinking as she grabbed her yellow penny and walked out to the field. 

Surprisingly to Jean, Benson was pretty good. When she had the ball she flew by the other players, and she scored a few times. She got along with the other players too. How could this be? This is only her first time playing any sport? _Oh, _she thought, _she must be using her powers to move so quickly and kick the ball so hard._

"We have to have her," said the co-captain Jean was standing next to. "She's kicking everyone else's butts."

"I don't know Claire, I mean she's never played before in her life," Jean said, frightened that she might not do so well without her powers.

"I don't care if she's thirteen! She can play! Come on Jean, it's what's best for the team."

"Okay, she's in."

When the two came home Scott was the first to ask how it went.

"Turns out I'm even more awesome than I already thought I was. I kicked the other team's ass!"

"Language, Benson," said Charles, coming into the room, "I'm glad to hear you made the squad."

"I'm not sure if she's in yet," Jean said.

"What? You said I did well."

"Yea, but, well…" tried Jean, struggling for the right words. "I'm not sure if…Did you use you're powers?"

"Uh, no. Trust me, if I was in my full form where I have that extra strength and stamina, this watch couldn't hide a thing. I glow too much. I mean I already glow a little like this, but in full form, I could see every nook and cranny in the darkest cave on earth."

"Okay, I believe you. I guess that means you're on the team."

"Just another win under my belt. Thanks."

"I zought you didn't vant to do soccer," said Kurt walking into the room.

"I didn't, but once I saw how I could beat everyone so easily, I was up for it. I love to win."

Jean yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. Try-outs lasted longer than I thought they would."

"You sure you don't want to stay? Most of us are going to hang out in the den. It'll be crazy as always," Scott suggested.

"No thanks, I'm pretty tired."

"Hey, am I invited?"

"Yea, sure. We would have asked you before, but you seemed like you wanted to be left alone."

"Probably would of, but I think I might be up for it tonight."

"Then come on down. Everyone's already down there."


End file.
